Another of a Kind
by mooncheese23
Summary: When my mother ran away with me that day, I'm sure she had the best in mind. But for the daughter she left behind, the nightmare had just begun. Lots of pairings, big one is Chrom x Avatar
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this fanfiction has pretty much all the characters paired up, including Chrom with my Avatar, Luna. The farthest I plan on waving that around is hugs, 'kay? Since some girl (or maybe even a guy) might go nuts if I do much more.

Some parts might be confusing, so I'll say this before you start reading: **in this fanfiction, all the future children have gone away, and no one remembers them**. Confusing? It wasn't cleared, and this is a fanfiction, so... yeah.

* * *

_It was dark out. I was in my crib, one of the few things I knew in my whole life. Everything was calm and quiet. Sleep was coming upon me._

_But everything suddenly changed. The door burst open, and my mother's face appeared above me. She quickly picked me up out of my crib. She opened the window. Cold rushed into the room, and I started crying. She tried to quiet me, but it was too late. Shouting came from down the hall. _"They're coming,"_ she whispered, and went out the window with me._

_Just as she got out, a crying filled the air. It was not been mine, but another child's. I had not been the only one, but I was the one she had took._"I'm so sorry,"_ she said back toward the window, then turned and started running._

I woke up after that. I looked around, discovering the darkness around me as if for the first time. It was not the same dark as in my dream, though. I was in the castle, in bed with my husband beside me. He was sleeping still, dreaming some dream I'd never known. I looked him over. His face looked peaceful, as peaceful as the times we were having now. I sighed, and tried to go back to sleep.

The thought that I had a twin sister kept me awake until morning. Just as sleep finally came to me, there was a sudden squealing, and a child jumped onto the bed. "Lucina, dear, don't bother your parents, they're sleeping!" the nurse's voice cried, and groggily I opened my eyes.

"It's fine." I yawned. The child, my daughter, squealed again and crawled under the sheets.

Her father, though, was somehow still asleep. "Daddy..." she whispered in his ear. He snored in reply. "Daddy!" This time she screamed, and he bolted up, startled.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" he shouted, then looked at his daughter. She smiled, and he sighed, "What is it, Lucina?"

"Is mommy gonna have a baby?"

He choked on his spit when she said that. "Wh-why do you think that?"

"'cause I heard the doctor told you that." Lucina said. "Is it true?"

"W-well..." he began, then turned to me. "Luna! Say something!"

"What am I suppose to say, Chrom?!" I said, finally wide awake because of the question.

"Something! I don't know!" he replied.

I sighed, then turned to the smiling toddler. "Yes, you're going to have a younger sibling, Lucina."

"Where do babies come from?"

This time I choked, and gave a look to Chrom. He winced. "We can't tell you that, Lucina, but how about we tell you about what happened in the past before mommy went away for a while?"  
"Tell me the part where mommy slayed the big dragon again." Lucina asked, seemingly forgetting what she had asked moments before.

"Actually, I have a new part to the story." I said, surprising both of them.

"You do?" Chrom said.

"Yay, a new part!" Lucina exclaimed.

"It's what happened before mommy and daddy met, Lucina." I smiled.

Chrom, though, was unsure I should have told her about that part. "Are you sure you want her to know that?"

I nodded, and Chrom didn't intervene anymore. I began, "Once there was a man named Validar. He was a Grimleal, more like their leader, really. But he was not the one the one to become the fell dragon. That would go to his child – that is, to me. He expected everything to go smoothly, he'd have a daughter or son and he or she would do whatever they were told. But sometime after I was born, my mother started doubting the beliefs of the Grimleal. She ran away, and took me with her – but not her other daughter."

That really surprised Chrom. "Luna, what are you saying...?"

"**I** was the one with the brand. There could only be one. **I** had to be taken away. But my sister was left behind, with my father..."

"What happened to her?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Luna, we have to talk." Chrom said. "Lucina, can you leave for a second?" The toddler was escorted out by the nurse. "Luna, where did that come from?"

"I've been having dreams about my past lately." I said.

"Why didn't I know about this until now? Luna, I thought we weren't hiding things from each other."

"There are certain things I don't want spread around everywhere," I said, glancing over at the door.

"What?" Chrom said.

"You've seen my father. You even fought and killed him. You know how he must have treated my sister."

"But she would still be his daughter!" Chrom protested.

"But she couldn't be his god." I corrected. Chrom stopped after that. It was true. If Validar treated me badly, what was the difference to anyone else. "He probably did her worse because of my mother..."

Chrom, worried by a new thought, embraced me. "She'll want revenge. I can't let her hurt you."

Suddenly a feeling came over me. "Chrom, let go."

"Why?"

I got irritated. "I need to find a bucket."

At that, he let go and I ran to get a bucket. I couldn't get one fast enough, so instead I hung my head in some bushes. When I was finished, I looked up and found Frederick nearby. He was headed toward my and Chrom's room, and when he saw me, said, "Oh, milady. I was just going to see you and milord. The invitations for the celebration have been sent, and many of the other Shepherds have accepted and will be here in a few days." He noticed the appearance of my face and asked, "Milady, are you all right?"

"Yes, I just threw up in the bushes is all."

"Because of the child?" Frederick said. I nodded. "I will make sure it is cleaned up immediately." Then he walked off.

It had been about 3 years since we had defeated Grima, and Frederick still made sure every little detail was to our liking. The only order he had ever disagreed with was to rest a while with his wife, as the times made things easier to do and she had recently given birth. While all the other Shepherds went on to their own doings, Frederick had stayed. It was sort of sad, that, though we bonded so closely, they all decided to go. I would see them every once in a while, like I would in not too long.

The celebration that Frederick has referred to was for the baby. In fact, all the Shepherds who had children of their own had accepted, and would bring gifts for when the child would be born. The few who hadn't accepted only did so because they had no idea what to bring. Those ones I did not often see, but were, still very dear to my heart.

I entered the banquet hall, my appetite returning quickly. It still felt too quiet, and it had been like that since Lissa had left with her husband a few months before. Though Chrom had pleaded for them to stay, Lissa shook her head. "Owain needs to learn about the rest of the world. I spent a lot of time in the castle, and I want him to be different."  
Then Chrom turned to her husband. "Lon'qu, what are your thoughts about that?"

But the man just grumbled and turned around. "Lissa, we'd better get going."

Owain was born sometime after Grima's defeat, during the time everyone went looking for me. I had no memory of what happened to me during those three years. One thing I do remember: how happy everyone was when I returned. That day, the banquet hall was full of people, and loud with the crying of children.

While I ate, I tried to remember what happened on that day. One thing I remembered was Henry coming up with his son in his arms. He started shouting about how much he loved his son, and how the child had learned to say 'dada'. He started turning purple, since he didn't bother to breath while he bragged. He talked so fast, all I really did was watch him turn colors. When he finally started to breath, he handed me the child. It took several attempts before his face became its normal color. "His name is Inigo." he said, at a normal speed. The child babbled in my arms, and Henry smiled, just like I remember him smiling in so many memories. He took the child from me and held him in his arms, saying, "I think Lucina will be happy to see you too, Luna."

But when I saw Lucina, I realized just how much I'd missed those 3 years I'd been gone. She was now walking and talking, and though she did so not as gracefully as an adult, she had not been doing so when I last saw her. "Mommy!" she said when she saw me, running to me. At that tears started to flow down my face. I knelt down and hugged her.

I finished my meal and my thoughts. I got up and headed toward the courtyard. In a few days, it would be where the party would be held. We need to finish preparations.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The angst thing (I'm good at it), I probably won't get to until way after chapter 5 (It's done already!). It probably will have something to do with the sister. Yes, she will be there, and yes, she'll be the antagonist of this story.

I've decided to post chapters the day before the spot pass update, because someone will end up playing the new content on that day, and it will probably be me, so I won't be able to post the next chapter.

Also, there are children and couples in this chapter. If asked who my favorite one is, I can answer that: Gaius and Nowi. There is a whole scene where they are arguing about how Nah got her name. I blame Gaius.

* * *

Everyone who had said they would come came, all carrying presents and luggage and children. Lucina was happy to see the other children and brought out her toys to play with them. The older ones chattered as they played, but those who were too young to talk waddled around instead, chasing after loose balls.

Blankets were laid out for people sit at, but there were tables that held food on them. I sat down, and very quickly Nowi and Gaius came to join me, and Nowi said, "Hey Luna! So you're having a baby?"

Nowi looked the same as she aways had, though she mentally matured after having a child. Well, not _that_ much. She still acted pretty much the way she looked.

Gaius had aged slightly, but still loved sweets and always had a lollipop in his mouth. "I still remember when Nowi came home with Nah. Can't believe she'd name our daughter that."

"Hey, you named her that, not me!" Nowi fumed.

"No, you said her name was Nah first, remember? I asked you what her name was and you said Nah."

"I was replying to you asking if she was a baby! I wanted her to be a surprise!" Nowi said.

"That's a horrible surprise, since she was a baby!" Gaius exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a shrieking over from where the children were playing. Inigo, Henry's son, was cling onto one of Nah's braids. The young manakete girl was crying in pain, and a look of horror was on her parents' faces. "Let go!" Nah screamed. "Let go, let go, let go!"

The boy, though, still clung to her hair, until Olivia came and said, "Inigo, let go of Nah's hair." He shook his head, and gripped the braid harder. "Inigo, if you don't let go, I won't let you have any tea."  
"But mommy!" Inigo whined, leading his mother not to reply. Finally he let go, and Nah scurried over to her parents, covering her head with her hands.

Nowi stroked her daughter's head. "Nah, are you all right?"

"I told you, if she had a name like that she'd get her smallclothes pulled over her head." Gaius pointed out. Nowi glared at her husband, then went back to caring for her daughter. He went and joined her, saying, "That was a joke, okay Nah? I love you as much as your mother."

Then Inigo walked up with his father beside him. "Inigo wants to apologize." Henry said. "And say he won't hurt girls again. Right, Inigo?"

Inigo seemed reluctant at first, but eventually promised so. Nah came out from where she hid behind her father and went off with Inigo to where the children were.

"Geez, that boy." Nowi muttered. Then she turned to me. "Well, is it time to gift give yet?"

"I guess." I answered.

"Okay!" Nowi said. She took off a bag she had on her shoulder, and began to rummage through it. "Ah, here it is." She pulled out a bow, which had some neatly folded baby clothes in it. "Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?"

"I'm hoping it'll be a boy this time," Tharja, who had approached at the sight of Nowi's rummaging, said. "Then he could marry Noire. Wouldn't that be nice, Luna?"

"Um," I was at a lose for words. When I had first seen Noire, she had some curse put upon her that made her unusually smart for her age. She could walk and talk, but began spouting nonsense because of the talisman her mother gave her.

As if reading my mind, Tharja said, "That was a prototype. The new talisman is much better."

"Not really," her husband said, holding Noire in his arms. The child was sleeping, but jerked around at times. "She came to me during my worship and began to shout curses at a statue of Naga." He sighed. "She shouldn't even know those words."

"Yes, well." Tharja drew from her own bag a box. I took it, almost dropping it because of its surprising weight. "It's a crib. Now you don't have to worry about that, do you?"

"Um, thank you?" I said, very confused. Was it made of metal? Tharja giggled, and went off toward where the food was set out.

"Weird as always," Gaius said, then he and Nowi went off that way too.

Some of the invited people came from far away. Virion and Panne and their son had come from Valm, which was all the way across the sea. When they came up with their present, I unconsciously reached for Yarne's hair. I had forgotten that this always offended him, and began to tickle him doing so. "Stop lady!" he giggled uncontrollably. "That tickles! Ha ha! Don't touch my hair!"

I didn't stop until Panne intervened. "You shouldn't tickle a taguel, milady."

"I'm sorry. He's just so cute!" I began to reach for the boy again, but he snapped at my hand.

"Yarne, a young noble does not snap at his noble lady's hand." Virion said, making the boy apologize. "Now give her her gift."

It always felt weird when Yarne got angry. I wasn't sure why, but it felt like he should be more timid. The boy drew from his pocket a small box, which held inside it a gourd attached to a stick, the gourd filled with something that made it make a rattling sound when shook. "I made it," Yarne said proudly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A noble should know all the arts, music included." Virion pointed out. "The earlier, the more intuited with music he or she becomes."

"So pretty much it's a musical instrument for babies?" I said, and Panned nodded, though the question made her husband and son angry.

"I'm not a baby!" Yarne complained. He revealed another rattler at his belt.

"It is just a musical device. They are not exclusive to babes." Virion said.

"Okay..." I said, "Thank you." The family left after that.

One by one couples came with bags and boxes containing gifts. Eventually everyone had given their gifts and went inside the castle. I was one of the people who helped clean up afterwards, and when it was done, I began to go inside myself. That was when I heard someone call out my name.

"Luna..."

The voice was raspy and low, but I was sure I heard someone. I turned around quickly and saw a figure retreating from the courtyard. I stepped to run after it when my foot hit something. Another box. I picked it up, then discovered the figure was out of sight. I sighed, and looked over the box. On it I found the letter 'M' carved in. I opened it, and inside it I found a crudely made sword.

This left me puzzled. I had no time to ponder it though, as Chrom called out, "Luna, are you going to come in soon?"

"I'll be right in, Chrom." I said, putting the box under my arm and walking to the entrance of the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for the delay... school got in the way and stuff, but prepare for triple chapter update! Things get messy in the story from now on... at least I think so... got block on the 6th chapter, too...

* * *

All the adults had gathered in the dining hall, sharing conversations with old friends and enjoying themselves. The children had all been sent to the guest rooms set up for their family to sleep. As far as I could tell, no one had noticed the stranger in the courtyard. That was good, as I didn't want them worrying.

I would have to tell Chrom, though. I made sure I told him all the details in private. The part that made him the most worried was what they had left inside the box. "A sword. That could be a threat." he said.

"I wonder... what do you think the M stands for?" I said. It had been the one thing that stayed at the back of my mind. It felt like an itch I could not scratch, though it felt so much like I could answer it, I couldn't draw an answer.

Chrom couldn't come up with an answer either, instead he continued his interest in looking at the sword for answers. After looking over it, he was still at a lose. "It looks like an ordinary steel sword," he said, like it should have been something more. "Why would someone leave it for you?"

"I don't know." We had plenty of steel swords. In fact, the armory was filled with them.

"The hilt feels odd, too." Chrom noted. "Almost like it would break if you held it right."

An idea came to me. "Can I see it?" He hand me the sword. The hilt was hollow and thin, which was unusual for any weapon. I broke it, and discovered a piece of parchment rolled up inside.

"I would never have guessed that." Chrom said, surprise on his face. "What does it say?"

At the first line, I was shocked.

_Dearest Luna,_

_I have heard tales of you, and how my mother abandoned me for you. I was told them by my father, Validar. He told me your destiny. He called you his daughter. I do not consider you my sister, or any one I love. You abandoned us, and your destiny. The destiny I would have taken freely._

_I had already begun hating you when I first saw your face. You were smiling, with that man at your side. You never got to feel what it's like to have everything you love taken away. My pain shall soon be yours._

There was no name at the end, nothing to tell me the name of my sister. Only the last line, telling me what she planned. She wanted to hurt my family, Chrom and Lucina. Chrom had worried that she wanted to hurt **me**, but in actuality, it was him she wanted to hurt.

When I told him, he brushed my worry off. He was sure he could handle whatever she had in mind. "But what about Lucina?" I cried. "What about the baby?" I touched my stomach. "They're just children, Chrom."

"Don't worry, Luna." Chrom said, his voice calm. "I'll make sure no one hurts them." He hugged me, and held me until a giggling started. Quickly we pulled apart, and Chrom looked to see who had caught us.

Lissa stood in the doorway, trying to stifle another giggle. Frederick stood next to her, his hand on his face. "Your sister wanted to see you, milord."

Lissa stepped forward. She was still giggling. "Wow, Chrom, I never thought you were the romantic type."

Chrom turned red with embarrassment. "It's none of your business."

"Just like Lon'qu." Lissa sighed. "So, Luna's gonna have another baby?"

"Yes, is that all you have to say?" Chrom said, getting annoyed. Already so many people had asked that question.

But then she turned to me. "Can I touch your stomach?" she asked.

No one had asked that before, so the question surprised me. "S-sure."

She put her palm on my stomach. It was obvious I was pregnant by now, since my stomach now bulged. That was normal, being that I was 7 months in. Lissa giggled, saying, "You like Auntie Lissa, don't you?"

"What are you talking about now...?" Chrom asked.

"The baby just kicked." Lissa said. Both me and Chrom looked a bit surprised.

"It did?" I said.

"Yeah. You didn't notice? If a baby kicks while in its mommy's belly, it means it's healthy." Lissa explained. "Owain kicked a lot."

I wouldn't exactly say Owain is healthy, but when he was born everything went easily and he had a weight healthy babies should have. And he survived Lon'qu dropping him, so I guess he's healthy to some extent. He goes a little overboard on everything, though.

"I'm glad our child will be healthy, but right now we have another problem." Chrom said. "Someone has threatened Lucina's life."

He didn't mention that she had threatened his own life. That was how he always was. I wanted him to be more selfish about this, but he wouldn't be. He cared more about other people that himself, and especially our daughter.

"Then you should send her to Regna Ferox. Flavia and Basilio would be able to keep her safe." Lissa said.

"I would have to be with her during the trip." Chrom said. "I don't want to lose her like we did..." He choked on the last word. I knew who he was talking about. "Emmeryn."

Everyone knows the story, about the exalt before Chrom. It was his sister, Emmeryn. Though she gave her life of her own free will, it may not have happened at all if she had not been caught on her way to safety.

Lissa saddened as well at the mention of her sister. "Yeah." she agreed. "You should go with her.."

"We'll leave in a few days." Chrom nodded. "Is that okay, Luna?"

"Yeah." I said. "But what about the other guests?"  
"They'll understand." Chrom said. He walked off to tell everyone, and I watched him as he did so.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucina sang a song her nurse first sang to her, staring out the window from my lap. We were on our way to Regna Ferox, supplies and everything Lucina would need for the while packed into a cart. Chrom and Lissa sat next to me. Owain, who sat on his mother's lap, sang a different tune than Lucina. It was a song he learned from his own nurse, who waited for us in Ferox.

When Chrom told everyone we were leaving, they were disappointed, but understood, just like he had told me they would. Some even wanted to come along, but were denied. They were told to stay, and relax until we returned.

So we packed into the carts and were off. It was a few hours in, and everything had gone smoothly. The sky was clear, and the road was well worn. It would take only a few days to get there, if nothing came up. But, something did.

A man ran up to the cart, screaming. Chrom got out, and asked, "What is the matter?"

"My village! It was attacked by some stray bandits! I was able to get away, but I'm not sure of the others!" Tears started to rush down the man's face. "Please, you have to help!"

"All right." Chrom said. One thing he never did was turn down a village in need. We all got out, including Lon'qu and Frederick, who had been sitting in the front of the cart. The children also tried to come, but Chrom stopped them.

"I wanna help." Owain said. Lucina agreed.

"No. It's too dangerous." Chrom said. "Stay in the cart."

Then we went off in the directions the villager said to go. What we found was a charred mess, bodies scattered among it. "Everyone's dead," I murmured. We were expecting some survivors, at least.

There was a screaming in the distance. We hurried toward the sound. Some bandits had surrounded a woman. They didn't seem to notice our approaching though, until we were right there, swords raised. Strangely, they quickly fled, as if they were afraid of something.

Once they were all gone, we turned to the woman. She wore a cloak, the hood covering her face and head. "Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine." she said, oddly composed for the situation. "Thank you for saving me."

"You should remove your hood," Frederick said. "It makes people more comfortable when they can see your face."

"All right." the woman said, putting down her hood. She had coal black eyes and purple hair, pulled back into a ponytail.

_It must be a coincidence. _I thought. _She has the same hair and eye color as me. I've never encountered anyone like this before._

"Were you living in that village back there?" Chrom asked. The woman nodded. "What's your name?"

"I used to be known as Vix." the woman said. "But since the last of my family died, no one has known me as anything."

"Well Vix, you'll have to be coming with us. Your village is gone." Chrom told her.

"I know." Vix said, a tear in her eye. "I wouldn't want to go back."

We led her to the cart. Lucina ran up and hugged me. Vix stared at her, which the child noticed and scowled. "Who's she?"

Vix laughed. "Children. I never had a child myself. They're so oblivious to the world around them." She patted Lucina on the head, and the child flinched.

"Her hand is cold, mommy." Lucina said to me. "I don't like her."

Vix was about to get into the cart when she remembered something. "You know my name, but I know not yours. What are the names of my rescuers?"

"I'm Frederick." Frederick bowed.

"My name's Lissa," Lissa said, and pointed to Lon'qu. "The quiet one is my husband, Lon'qu."

Lon'qu grumbled, "I could say who I am myself."

"I am Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse." Chrom said. Then he motioned to me. "This is my wife, Luna."

"Yes, I've heard of you two." Vix said. "Everyone in my village had." She looked at Lucina. "So this must be the princess, Lucina?" She reached to touch Lucina again, but the child hid behind me. "What is so important that you take the child with you?"

"Someone has recently made a threat on her life." Chrom said, and Vix's eyes narrowed.

"Chrom, don't go telling everyone that!" I protested. Frederick nodded.

"Yes, milord. Not everyone need know about this. And we don't want the enemy to know where we are going."

"Oh, I'm sure Vix can be trusted." Chrom said.

"We've just met her, though." Frederick pointed out. "We shouldn't bring her, even."

"So you want us to just abandon her in the middle of the country, where bandits could just come and kill her?!" Chrom said. "We didn't do that to Luna!"

"That situation was different. Luna proved we could trust her. This woman has done nothing." Frederick said calmly.

"What do you think then, Luna?" Chrom asked me.

I swallowed. I wasn't sure what I thought, but said, "I agree with Chrom. If he had been so rash with me, we might not be standing together today."

Frederick sighed. "So be it." We all got into the cart and headed to Regna Ferox.


	5. Chapter 5

After we headed off again, nothing more happened to surprise us. Did no one else find it strange? If there were bandits in the area, wouldn't we run into them again? But we didn't run into any bandits, and no one seemed to notice at all.

Vix was talking to everyone in the cart, which I found strange as well. Normally when we rescue villagers they are too far gone to say anything other than begging us to save their village. Vix, though, seemed to want to talk about the weather and our lives instead. "And how are you, Luna?" she asked, startling me out of my thought.

"I'm fine," I said, and she smiled. She turned back to talking to Chrom and Lissa. I was relieved that she didn't continue to talk to me. He smile caught me off guard. I hadn't thought a smile could look like that. It was creepy, but I did not know why.

We arrived at Regna Ferox. We were greeted by Flavia, who was surprised to see us. "Hey Chrom, Luna. Couldn't you tell us before you come visit?"

"Yes, but it was sort of an emergency that made us come here." Chrom said.

"What, did the Risen return or something?" Flavia joshed.

"No, we recently received a threat. On Lucina's life." he said, looking back as some Feroxi helped the girl out of the cart.

"Oh. Yeah, she'll likely be safer here than anywhere else." Flavia noted. She then noticed Vix coming out of the cart. "Hey, who's she?"

"I am Vix, milady Khan." Vix replied, bowing.

"We came across her on our way here. Her village was destroyed by bandits." Chrom explained.

"You're not leaving her here too, are you?" Flavia asked. "I'm not fond of being called 'milady'."

"No. We'll take her with us, find her a new village, and be on our way." Chrom said. "For now, let's make sure Lucina gets situated."

"All right." Flavia said, and the Feroxi carried Lucina's luggage in. We all followed after them, but not to the room Lucina would stay in. Instead we went to the banquet hall, where many plates of food were laid out. It was enough to feed everyone in the fortress several times. "It was a bit hurried that we prepared food."

"It's fine," I said, sitting down.

"I'll go get Basilio. The oaf couldn't be bothered to come greet guests when they arrive."

Then Flavia went off, leaving us and the Feroxi to eat. Chrom sat next to me and began to grab food. Vix placed herself across from me, and stared at me while I ate. She never touched the food. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry." Vix replied, and smiled at me, that same creepy smile as before. It sent chills down my spine.

"But you must be hungry! You barely ate during the trip." I protested.

"Back in my village, I barely ever got food, and adapted to eating little." Vix explained.

"Luna, she's allowed to eat as much or as little as she wants." Chrom said between bites.

That got me angry. "All she's doing is staring at me, though!" I complained.

"Oh, does that offend you, milady?" Vix asked. "I can stop, if you ask."

My mouth opened to say the words, but no sound came out. For some reason, I couldn't say it, even when I wanted to. "What manner of magic is this?" I cried.

Vix smiled innocently in reply. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You are making it so I cannot say what I want to say!"

"Nonsense. There is no magic that does that." Vix said.

But I knew there was. I only succumbed to its control a few times, but I knew it existed. And there was only one person alive I knew could use it.

I would have said something if Flavia hadn't returned at that moment, Basilio beside her. She sat down at the table and began grabbing food, but the other Khan just stood there, staring at Vix. "What's wrong, you oaf? Sit down and eat."

But Basilio shook his head. "Not until you get rid of that Grimleal wench."

Chrom choked on the bread he was eating when he heard that. Vix put on a big, creepy smile. "Wh-what are you saying?" Chrom coughed, trying to dislodge the bread from his throat.

"That's the exact woman who was in the castle of Plegia when we visited to ask for ships. Remember, the one who kept following down the halls?"

"Took someone long enough." Vix said. She stood up.

"B-but... **who** are you then?" Chrom asked.

"You could say I've been following you for a long time. And you could say I'm just a Grimleal, or you could say I'm their **leader**."

My mouth went dry. My suspicions had been raised moments before, but now I was sure. "You're Validar's daughter." I muttered. "My sister."

Vix clapped. "Good, you can put two and two together." Chrom reached for Falchion, standing up, and everyone else reached for their weapons as well. She laughed. "You think that weapons can defend you?" She took out a tome, opened it, and read something.

At the same moment a faintness came over me, and I fell to the floor. "Luna!" Chrom said, and reached for me.

"Chrom, watch out!" Basilio yelled, and a magic blast came straight at us.

* * *

Author's Note: There is a story behind the sisters Luna and Vix. Vix is a recurring villain in many of my non-published writings, with Luna being a representation of myself, and one of the protagonists in the story.

There may be an error in this chapter, where Basilio is present at the castle in Chapter 13 of the game. I don't know if this is accurate, but it is important to form the story, so please do not become the canon police on me.


End file.
